Osekour
by Neechu
Summary: Tout ceci est la faute du Forum de tous les Périls.


**Disclaimer :** Pardon, Oda. Pardon.

 **Note :** Je n'assume pas ce qui va suivre. Ce qui va suivre a été rédigé dans le cadre du **« Chic, t'es chiche ! »** du **Forum de tous les Périls**. C'est un topic absurde où on se lance des défis absurdes entre membres absurdes.

Ce défi m'a été donné par **Grise** : _« Neechu, je voudrais, à la première personne, une scène d'amour tendre ou romantique mais un brin cochonne entre un OC (qui aime beaucoup le chocolat, les flamants roses et les pingouins) et Borsalinou. Avec de l'humour, s'il te plaît ? »_

 **WARNING :** Abandonnez vos neurones et tout sens commun. Aucune relecture, j'ai dit que j'assumais pas, donc probablement des coquilles mais barrez-vous, sérieux. Vous allez le regretter, juré.

x

* * *

.

 **OSEKOUR**

.

* * *

x

« Non, franchement, tu rêves. Il a une tête de renifleur de petites culottes sales. Merci bien, je ne suis pas encore désespérée. »

Et je ne l'avais jamais été d'ailleurs. Que ce soit clair.

Mais toujours est-il que c'était comme ça que ça avait commencé. Enfin, je crois et franchement, j'étais censée deviner qu'à l'autre bout d'une salle bondée de gens alcoolisés jusqu'aux yeux on aurait pu m'entendre ?

D'accord, d'accord, moi aussi j'avais peut-être déjà bu quelques verres, et d'accord j'ai tendance à brailler, mais faut avoir l'oreille sacrément fine quand même, non ?

Vous allez me dire, cela ne change pas le fait que si c'est comme ça que ça a commencé, je n'ai aucune idée de comment cela a continué. Dans le bar, je veux dire. Il parait que ça s'est fini sur beaucoup de bière, une imitation de flamant rose, encore plus de bière, un concours de rots parce que j'ai toujours été quelqu'un de classe et d'élégant, encore plus de bière, une culotte sur ma tête, toujours plus de bière, un truc assez approximatif nommé « la danse du pingouin » et plus de bière du tout parce qu'au bout d'un moment faut pas déconner.

Bref, j'ai dit que je n'avais jamais été désespérée, pas que je n'avais jamais été bourrée !

Toujours est-il que j'ai fini par me réveiller dans un endroit qui m'était complètement inconnue, avec ma culotte sur la tête et que y'a difficilement plus flippant comme réveil, excusez du peu.

En général, je me réveille dans mes propres toilettes et elle me reproche mon attitude en faisant retomber la lunette (qui est quelqu'un d'assez instable) sur mon nez, si vous voyez de quoi je parle. Mais cette fois, mon nez il allait très bien. J'avais juste ma culotte sur ma tête, quoi.

 _(Là, je sens des regards confus autour de moi et des chuchotements encore plus confus bourdonnent un peu partout... J'avais prévenu que ce n'était pas une histoire qu'on souhaitait entendre !)_

Le plus terrifiant, c'était qu'il n'y avait personne. Personne, pas un rat. Et s'il y avait eu un rat, croyez-moi que je m'en serais souvenu et NON, je ne veux pas savoir s'il y en avait, merci beaucoup.

En fait, c'est surtout qu'il faut savoir que ce qui bloblote entre mes deux oreilles n'accepte de se mettre à peu près en route que lorsqu'il a reçu un bon litre de caféine, et que le processus est franchement aléatoire. En plus, j'avais pas mes lunettes.

Vous parlez donc d'une frayeur quand j'ai d'un coup entendu au creux de mon oreille un « C'est ça que tu cherches ? » et que mes binocles ont apparu sur mon pif comme ça, à la vitesse de la lumière ! J'ai toujours dit que j'étais pas faite pour ce monde-là moi ! J'suis cardiaque, faut pas me faire peur, et encore moins au réveil !

Et ça n'a pas loupé, j'ai hurlé. Ou du moins j'ai essayé de hurler et cela s'est éventuellement entendu et j'ai vu une tronche qui m'a encore plus fait hurler parce que le réveil, mon cœur tout ça, j'suis un être fragile moi.

 _(Les bourdonnements s'intensifient et ça devient franchement agaçant parce que j'ai peur des insectes. Du coup, derrière mes deux culs de bouteille, je fais les gros yeux. Assez étrangement, cela marche. Mais je pense que ça n'a rien à voir avec mes yeux et plus avec le fait qu'on me prend pour une grosse folle qui s'est plantée d'endroit._

 _Je ne me suis pas plantée d'endroit. J'en suis convaincue. J'ai eu un plan précis, très bien dessiné avec un code couleur absolument adorable et j'ai lu ce qui avait d'écrit sur la porte.)_

C'était lui. Le renifleur de petites culottes sales !

 _(Un silence lourd et pesant s'installe cette fois.)_

Nan mais, je l'appelle plus comme ça maintenant, hein. Un être qui m'apporte une tasse de café fumante dans ce genre de situation fait genre partie de mes héros pour la vie. Du coup, toujours avec ma culotte sur la tête parce que je trouvais ça plus gênant de me rappeler de son existence que de la laisser là où elle se trouvait vu qu'aucune remarque n'avait pas été faite à son sujet et que mon pantalon, lui, était bien à sa place, j'ai commencé à siroter ma tasse tranquillement.

La vie réserve des surprises vraiment bizarres, des fois. Parce que c'est vraiment un type chouette, en vrai. C'est évident, je ne serais pas là sinon.

 _(Je me gratte la tête, dubitative face à leurs tronches... encore plus dubitatives.)_

Ah, franchement, je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de raconter cette histoire. Vous vous demandez pourquoi je suis là, hein ? Moi aussi, moi aussi. Mais je ne vais pas m'en excuser, ce n'est pas de ma faute si après tous ces traumatismes, pour lui comme pour moi, il a décidé que je devais devenir sa femme. Borsalino a toujours des idées bizarres comme ça, mais ça tombe bien parce que moi aussi.

La preuve ? J'ai accepté !

x

* * *

x

 _Voilà, Grise._

 _Ceci est la preuve de l'amour inconditionnel que je te porte._


End file.
